Detrás de escena
by MrRayney
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que sucede en la torre, después de que el show fue cancelado? Todos ellos son héroes adolescentes, así que muchas cosas raras deben de pasarles día a día ¡Así que prepárense para la completa locura!
1. Speedy y Aqualad

Originalmente con cinco capítulos y seis drabble en cada uno de ellos, me pareció más interesante traer cada uno de los drabble separados como un solo capitulo, porque creo que funciona mejor de esta manera.

Estoy intentando variar un poco a lo que traduzco (porque sinceramente hasta yo acepto que traigo mucho material BBRae) por lo tanto espero que disfruten de esta serie de drabbles.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.**_

* * *

 _¿Qué hacen Speedy y Aqualad cuando están solos?_

Bumblebee se encontraba cómodamente viendo la televisión junto a Más y Menos en la torre de los titanes del este, desgraciadamente su tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando escucharon unos golpes procedentes de la otra habitación. Invadidos por la curiosidad, todos se levantaron del sofá y se acercaron lentamente a la puerta. Bumblebee iba adelante con los gemelos detrás suyo. Escucharon otro golpe. Inmediatamente los tres titanes colocaron sus oídos junto a la puerta y escucharon con atención.

Rápidamente reconocieron las voces de Speedy y Aqualad dentro de la habitación. Lo cual era raro ya que esos dos no soportaban estar en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo. Y sus bocas literalmente cayeron al suelo al estilo de los dibujos animados cuando escucharon lo que estaban diciendo.

— ¿Así está bien?— pregunto Aqualad.

—Sí, ahora tienes que tener mucho cuidado— respondió Speedy.

—Oh, ya veo… ¡Guau, realmente se siente muy suave!—

—Sí, así es—

— ¡Hmm-mm! ¡Ahora entiendo porque lo haces todo el tiempo!—

—Jeje, si ¡Ahora ten mucho cuidado!—

— ¿Por qué?—

— ¡Esta demasiado dentro! ¡Jálalo hacia atrás, jálalo hacia atrás!— exclamo Speedy.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento—

—Está bien, hazlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez no lo pongas tan adelante—

— ¡Bueno, creo que finalmente lo entiendo!—

— ¡Si, si, así se hace!—

Entonces varios sonidos se escucharon dentro de la habitación. Más y Menos se miraron uno al otro, antes de que se sus caras se tornaran de color azul. Bumblebee trago saliva bastante preocupada y aterrada. Parecía que las sospechas de lo que estaban haciendo dentro de aquella habitación, estaban a punto de ser confirmadas.

— ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!— exclamo Aqualad.

— ¡Si, sigue! ¡Sigue!— ovacionaba Speedy para que continuara.

Y lo único que se escuchó después fue un ruido sordo.

—Hombre, eso fue increíble— dijo Aqualad bastante feliz.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! Pero para la próxima vez, tal vez deberíamos traer a los otros también— sugirió Speedy.

Finalmente Speedy y Aqualad salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala común.

— ¡Hola chicos!— saludo Aqualad con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Speedy me enseñó a utilizar su arco y flecha! ¡Todos deberíamos practicar algún día, seria impresionante!—

Pero la sonrisa del atlante desapareció cuando miro a sus compañeros de equipo.

Bumblebee se encontraba desmayada en el piso, con la cara completamente verde. Mientras que Más y Menos se encontraban vomitando en el bote de basura más cercano.

—Uh… ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?— pregunto Speedy bastante confundido.

* * *

Esta historia será actualizada los mismos días que "Limonada para el calor" por qué casi tienen la misma longitud.

No se olviden de comentar.


	2. Cyborg el Don Juan

Apenas me di cuenta de que cometí un terrible error en el capítulo pasado y que no he arreglado…por eso no debo traducir a las tres de la mañana.

Bueno el problema fue que no puse el nombre del autor de quien escribió esta historia y como me encuentro en un café internet, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, solo dejare en claro aquí que el autor es Draco Blade (aunque llegando a casa planeo reparar este fatídico error)

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que esta historia, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener._**

* * *

 _Cyborg el Don Juan_

— ¡Oh sí, así me gusta!— exclamo Cyborg mientras se encontraba besando con Jinx. La hechicera de la mala suerte sonrió mientras presionaba sus labios una vez más con los del titán de metal. Cyborg felizmente devolvió el gesto.

—Te amo— dijo Jinx con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la mano de Cyborg recorría su cintura.

—Yo también te amo— respondió Cyborg, moviendo su mano a la pierna de Jinx— ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos más cómodos?—

—Me gusta como piensas— contesto Jinx lujuriosamente.

Desgraciadamente, antes de que la hechicera pudiera quitarse su falda, la puerta del cuarto de Cyborg se abrió repentinamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!— grito Bumble Bee con lágrimas en los ojos— Cyborg ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con esta…esta…esta cosa?—

—Uh… ¿Puedo explicarlo?— respondió Cyborg tímidamente y sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Me habías dicho que habían terminado!— comento Jinx completamente horrorizada.

— ¡Sigue soñando, perra!—exclamo Bee mientras se abalanzaba contra la hechicera de la mala suerte.

Las dos comenzaron a pelear frenéticamente en el suelo. Cyborg había intentado separarlas, pero lo único que se había ganado fue un par de abolladuras en su armadura.

—Cyborg, estoy aquí— dijo una sensual voz desde la puerta.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Sarah quien se encontraba parada en la entrada de la habitacion.

— ¡Esto no es lo que parece!— grito Cyborg frenéticamente.

—Bueno, al parecer estas dos chicas realmente feas están peleando por ti, por lo cual no debería preocuparme— señalo Sarah con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sarah…—dijo Cyborg completamente preocupado.

— ¡¿Feas?!— exclamaron Jinx y Bee completamente ofendidas, ambas se abalanzaron contra Sarah y siguieron peleando.

Las tres chicas continuaron luchando, cuando repentinamente otra persona apareció en la puerta.

— ¡Cyborg, soy yo, Sarasim!— dijo felizmente la chica acompañada por una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Cyborg ahora realmente confundido— ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Se supone que estas muerta!—

— ¡Raven me trajo desde mi época para estar contigo!—explico Sarasim— ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?—

— ¡Somos sus novias!— gritaron las tres chicas al unísono, mientras seguían peleando e insultándose una a la otra.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Cyborg, me dijiste que me amabas!— declaro Sarasim con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si….veras…— comenzó a explicar Cyborg quien se encontraba bastante nervioso— Yo estaba completamente seguro de que no nos volveríamos de ver, así que decidí seguir adelante y conocer a otras chicas. Además, yo pensé que habrías muerto cuando me fui—

— ¡Que!— exclamo Sarasim mientras comenzaba a sollozar— ¡Te voy a matar!—

Y dicho eso, Sarasim embistió a Cyborg mientras trataba de rasgarlo pieza por pieza. Cyborg grito de dolor cuando su antigua novia comenzó a desgarrarlo en pedazos. En ese momento, las otras tres chicas se unieron a la pelea y ahora todos en la habitación se encontraban luchando a muerte.

Pasaron los minutos cuando Raven entro en la habitación bastante enojada.

— ¡¿Se puede saber porque están haciendo tanto ruido?!— pregunto la hechicera. Entonces vio lo que estaba sucediendo— Cyborg ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?—

— ¡Todas las chicas que se han enamorado de mi están tratando de matarse— grito Cyborg frenéticamente, tratando de quitarse a todas de encima.

En ese momento Cyborg se sorprendió cuando vio como Raven comenzaba a sollozar en voz baja.

— ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?—

—Cyborg, pensé…— dijo Raven en voz baja y apartando la mirada, mientras comenzaba a llorar— ¡Pensé que me amabas!—

— ¡Oh por favor, esto tiene que ser una puta broma!— grito Cyborg ya bastante molesto por todo esto— ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡No existe evidencia alguna que apoye esa afirmación!—

Y ahora, Cyborg tenía a cinco chicas en su habitación, todas llorando y peleando entre sí. El titán de metal sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Finalmente como si se tratara de un dibujo animado, su cara se volvió completamente roja y humo comenzó a salirle de las orejas.

— ¡Suficiente!— grito Cyborg, grito tan fuerte que termino rompiendo la pantalla de su computadora e inmediatamente todas se detuvieron.

Jinx y Bumble Bee estaban una encima de la otra, jalándose el pelo cada una. Sarah se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, esto debido a que no tenía superpoderes como las otras chicas. Sarasim estaba en la espalda de Cyborg, tratando de morderle el cuello, finalmente Raven se encontraba llorando en el rincón en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

— ¡La verdad es que no me gusta ninguna de ustedes!— grito Cyborg bastante enojado— La verdad es que solo amo a una persona en este mundo—

— ¡Sí!— exclamo una última voz desde la puerta— ¡Y soy yo!—

—O te extrañe tanto— dijo Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa.

—He traído las flores o Cyborg, mi verdadero amor—

Y todas las chicas se horrorizaron, alguna se desmayaron y otras vomitaron cuando vieron que el recién llegado era nada más y nada menos que Gizmo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Bueno y con eso finalizamos el capítulo de hoy, el próximo espero tenerlo para el sábado.

No se olviden de comentar.

Ah se me olvidaba, para los que no sepan quien es Sarah, ella apareció en los comics de la serie animada, es una chica rubia que estuvo interesada en Cyborg.


	3. Ropa sucia

Desde hace rato que no actualizo esa historia y como es año nuevo pues he decidido continuar con las traducciones que deje pendientes, espero disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Detrás de escena**_

 _Ropa Sucia_

Robin se encontraba de camino a realizar una de sus actividades favoritas en todo el mundo: la lavandería. A Robin siempre le encantaba lavar la ropa. Le gustaba la limpieza y le gustaba estar limpio cuando luchaba contra el crimen. Le gustaba limpiar la ciudad de las sucias manchas de la delincuencia, pensó el chico maravilla y se rio de su juego de palabras.

Si…la vida de Robin era bastante triste.

Robin entro en la lavandería y abrió la lavadora/secadora más cercano. Estaba vacío. Felizmente estaba a punto de meter su ropa sucia cuando vio algo oculto dentro de la maquina ¡Era una prenda de ropa olvidada!

Naturalmente, Robin haría lo correcto y rescataría a la pobre e inofensiva pieza de tela que alguno de sus irresponsables compañeros de equipo dejo olvidada. Y eso fue lo que hizo, la agarro y la saco. Y cuando vio que era, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

Eran unas bragas.

Pero no cualquier tipo de bragas, lo que tenía en sus manos era nada y nada menos que una tanga de color rosa.

Robin se sonrojo. Era una de las tangas de Starfire, tenía que ser de ella, después de todo nadie más en la torre usaría unas bragas de color rosa.

— _¿Qué hago?—_ se preguntó el chico maravilla mentalmente— _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer?_

Y entonces una solitaria voz en lo más recóndito de su mente le interrumpió.

 _—Olfatéalas._

Robin hizo una pequeña pausa y pensó sobre esa opción por un momento, debatiendo consigo mismo si debería hacerlo o no.

— _¿Olfatearlas? ¿Qué acaso estas enfermo?_

— _No, estoy perfectamente sano. Adelante, sabes que quieres hacerlo._

— _Pero es un poco asqueroso._

— _¡Oh vamos! ¡Nunca vas a tener esta oportunidad de nuevo! ¡Además nadie se va a enterar de esto!_

— _Pero es poco ético._

— _La amas ¿Verdad? ¡Sabes que has esperado una oportunidad como esta desde que la conociste!_

Robin asintió con la cabeza. No podía evitarlo. Después de todo era justo lo que haría cualquier chico adolecente de su edad ¿Verdad? Poco a poco y con mucha precaución, se inclinó hacia la ropa que tenía en sus manos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Luego se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió para sí mismo, disfrutando de la agradable fragancia. Y es que olía bastante bien, pensó para sí mismo, era una fragancia realmente embriagadora. Tal vez otra olfateada no le haría daño.

—Ejem— dijo una voz detrás de él.

Robin se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con una muy molesta y enojada Raven mirándolo fijamente. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas casi o más que las de Robin.

—Si has terminado de profanar mi tanga— dijo Raven con amargura tratando de no descuartizar y acto seguido ocultar el cadáver de su líder en ese momento— ¡Me gustaría que me la devolvieras!

 _ **Fin**_


	4. ¿Porque Terra no regresa?

Y aquí con ustedes, el siguiente capitulo de este humorístico fic que me encargo de traducir.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás_** ** _de escena_**

 _¿Por qué Terra no ha vuelto a la vida todavía?_

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Finalmente he terminado!— grito Cyborg levantando triunfantemente su puño en señal de victoria— ¡He encontrado la manera de traer a Terra de vuelta a la vida!

Ante esa declaración, varias cosas ocurrieron. Robin y Starfire dirigieron toda su atención hacia Cyborg. Chico Bestia pauso su juego y corrió hacia su mejor amigo y finalmente pero no menos importante, Raven levanto la vista de su libro con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo en voz baja.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Finalmente podemos traerla de vuelta! ¡Yahoo!

— ¡Esa es una estupenda noticia!— grito Starfire saltando con alegría— Finalmente podremos reencontrarnos nuevamente con nuestra amiga Terra.

—Esa es una gran noticia— dijo Robin tan feliz como todos los demás.

Sin embargo, Raven se encontraba en un estado de ánimo muy diferente. Odiaba a Terra con toda su alma pero lo que más odiaba era la forma en que esa perra rubia teñida se robaba toda la atención de Chico Bestia. Desearía que Chico Bestia la amara a ella, en lugar de esa traidora.

—Muy bien, el suero ya está hecho— anuncio Cyborg mientras mostraba una pequeña botella con algún extraño liquido dentro de color amarillo y verde—¡Pero hay que tener mucho cuidado! Solo es posible hacer uno. Por lo que es único en su clase.

— ¿A quién le importa?— dijo Chico Bestia quien saltaba de arriba hacia abajo con alegría, para después arrebatarle el suero a Cyborg impacientemente.

Eufórico, el chico de piel verde comenzó a bailar completamente feliz.

— ¡Terra regresara! ¡Terra regresara!— exclamaba alegremente, finalmente se detuvo y miro hacia la puerta— ¡Vamos! ¡Cuántos antes lleguemos, más pronto Terra estará con nosotros!

Y dicho eso, el adolescente verde corrió hacia la puerta, sosteniendo el suero tan estúpidamente que posiblemente en cualquier momento podría caérsele. Mientras Chico Bestia se acercaba. Raven hizo lo único que se le podía ocurrir en esos momentos.

Le puso el pie.

El cambiaformas grito mientras tropezaba con la pierna de Raven. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Chico Bestia grito mientras el frasco salía volando de sus manos, todo eso mientras la hechicera sonreía maliciosamente. Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que el frasco se estrelló contra el suelo.

Y con ello la llave para traer a Terra de vuelta a la vida se había ido.

Chico Bestia parecía estar a punto de llorar. El mutante observo fijamente a Raven con los ojos llorosos. El resto de los Titanes hizo lo mismo y la miro fijamente, esperando saber el por qué de sus acciones.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente— fue su única respuesta, mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía inocentemente.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Raven, eso es lo mismo que has dicho las últimas tres veces que hemos encontrado la manera de traer a Terra de vuelta a la vida.

 _ **Fin**_


	5. ¿Porque Robin odia a Slade?

Me sorprende que les hayan gustado tanto estas cortas historias, pero realmente no saben cuánto me alegra que disfruten de esta traducción y aquí con ustedes el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _¿Por qué Robin odia tanto a Slade?_

—El trabajo está hecho, Slade— anuncio Robin mientras regresaba a la guarida de Slade. El joven detective había sido el aprendiz del villano durante dos días, los cuales había catalogado como los peores de su vida. Odiaba trabajar para Slade y punto.

Y en unos minutos estaría a punto de odiarlo más.

— ¿Slade? ¿Estás aquí?— pregunto Robin mirando a su alrededor.

—Estoy aquí, Robin— dijo Slade mientras daba un paso hacia la luz.

— ¡Santo dios!— grito Robin apartando su mirada— ¡¿Por qué diablos estas desnudo?!

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo— dijo el desnudo Slade con un tono seductor— No puedes decirme que no te ves tentado por esto.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando, viejo pervertido?

—Vamos, sé que quieres esto.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, psicópata!— grito Robin a todo pulmón, dando un salto hacia atrás en un intento para mantenerse lo más alejado del pedófilo enmascarado— ¡Soy heterosexual! ¡Y solamente tengo dieciséis años! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Ven Robin, ambos queremos hacer el amor apasionadamente.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

—Por lo menos tócalo.

— ¡Que!— exclamo Robin saltando hacia atrás nuevamente—No pienso tocar tu… ¡Ugh! ¡Estas enfermo!

—Vamos, tócalo. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

 _¿Por qué Cyborg odia tanto al Hermano Sangre?_

—Adelante, Cyborg, tócalo. Sé que lo deseas.

 ** _Fin_**


	6. Chicle

Finalmente tras varios días sin descanso jugando Undertales, traigo con ustedes el siguiente capítulo traducido de esa genial saga de drabbles, espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _Chicle_

Starfire se encontraba flotando por los pasillos de la torre, mientras que se encontraba ejercitando los músculos de su mandíbula tan fuerte como podía. Ella masticaba, lamia y agitaba de un lado a otro el objeto que tenía dentro de su boca. Un poco de saliva goteaba fuera de su boca mientras hacía eso.

Starfire finalmente llego a las puertas que conducían a la sala común y entro, inmediatamente se dirigió volando hacia los gabinetes de la cocina. Los otros Titanes levantaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la chica alienígena volar de gabinete a gabinete, abriendo todos los cajones, puertas y despensas que se encontraban en su camino, tirando todo a su paso.

— ¿Starfire? ¿Qué estás buscando?— pregunto Robin.

— ¡Estoy buscando goma de mascar!— respondió Starfire sin problema alguno— Hace poco vi en la televisión que la tierra tiene una especie de libro de registros lleno de grandes hazañas que sus habitantes han hecho. Cuando lo leí encontré que nadie ha podido tener más de tres libras de chicle en la boca antes ¡Tengo la intención de batir ese record! ¡Pero para eso necesito más goma de mascar!

— ¿Y cuánto llevas hasta ahora?— pregunto Cyborg mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Me temo que solo la insignificante cifra de dos libras— les informo Starfire con algo de tristeza— ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a encontrar más goma de mascar!

— ¿Dos libras?— pregunto Raven algo sorprendida—No sabía que tuviéramos tanto chicle dentro de la torre ¿Dónde diablos encontraste todo eso?

Starfire simplemente soltó una risita angelical.

—A decir verdad, no estoy del todo segura de que lo que tenga dentro de mi boca en este momento sea goma de mascar.

Los cuatros Titanes intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar a su amiga y preguntar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

—No fui capaz de encontrar suficiente goma de mascar— comenzó a explicar Starfire— Sin embargo recordé haber visto varios programas de televisión donde las personas colocaban su goma de mascar en la parte inferior de sus escritorios o mesas, así que comencé mi búsqueda pero no pude encontrar nada, la torre estaba completamente limpia… ¡Pero al final logre encontrar una gran fuente de suministro de sustancia masticable!

—Um… ¿Y dónde fue eso?— pregunto Robin algo preocupado.

—Debajo de cierta cama— respondió Starfire— La cama tenía mucha sustancia masticable debajo de ella. A decir verdad, casi más de la mitad de lo se encuentra en mi boca lo encontré debajo de esa cama.

—Um… ¿Starfire?— pregunto Chico Bestia completamente nervioso y asustado— ¿Exactamente en qué cama encontraste eso?

—Debajo de tu cama, Chico Bestia— respondió Starfire sin darse cuenta de que la piel de Chico Bestia palideció— Justamente al lado de las fotos que tienes de Raven en bikini o de espalda sin su capa y esas revistas con mujeres con escasas ropas.

Toda la habitación se mantuvo en completo silencio. Durante ese momento, ninguno de los Titanes hablo solamente dirigieron su mirada hacia al changeling y finalmente tras varios minutos, Chico Bestia rompió el silencio.

—Oh…santo…cielos…no…

 ** _Fin_**


	7. ¿Que hacen Starfire y Raven?

Aquí con el quinto capítulo de esta serie de drabbles y one-shot, espero lo disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _¿Qué hacen Starfire y Raven cuando están solas?_

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos— cantaban las dos chicas al unísono, las cuales se encontraban levitando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. Las dos mantenían sus brazos sobre sus piernas en la clásica posición de meditación. Ambas estaban en perfecta paz y armonía.

Starfire abrió sus ojos lentamente mirando fijamente a Raven. El pelo purpura oscuro de la chica y su capa azul ondeaban con gracia detrás de ella. Raven repentinamente detuvo su canto y dirigió su atención a su mejor amiga.

—Star ¿Por qué te detienes?— pregunto Raven algo preocupada— Es la tercera vez en el día que abruptamente te detienes y puedo detectar con mis poderes que algo te preocupa.

—Es…algo difícil de admitir— murmuro Starfire algo avergonzada— Y es aún más difícil para mí explicarlo.

—Uh…

—Me siento… ¿Cuál es la palabra que utilizan aquí en la Tierra para expresar esta sensación?— se preguntó Star mirando hacia el techo—… ¿Cachonda?

—Uh… ¿Cachonda?— pregunto Raven algo confundida y preguntándose donde diablos su compañera de equipo aprendió aquella palabra.

— ¡Si, esa es la palabra!— exclamo Starfire con mucho entusiasmo— ¡Estoy muy cachonda!

—Um…gracias por compartir esa información conmigo…— dijo Raven sin saber muy bien que decir ya que esta platica se estaba volviendo sumamente rara— Pero yo…eh…realmente no sé cómo podría ayudarte con eso.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto Starfire tan ingenua como siempre.

—Porque soy una chica como tú— comento Raven señalando lo obvio— Por lo tanto, realmente no puedo… ¿Cómo decírtelo?...ayudarte con tu problema.

—Nuevamente tengo que preguntarte porque no, una vez más— dijo Starfire— ¿Por qué no?

—Um… ¿Algunas vez tuviste "la charla"?— pregunto Raven algo nerviosa a lo que Starfire tan solo parpadeo confundida.

— ¿Cuál es esta "charla" de la que me estás hablando?— pregunto con inocencia la princesa.

— ¡Oh no!— exclamo Raven asustada— La semana pasada se la tuve que dar a Chico Bestia y ahora te la tengo que dar a ti también…bueno creo que es hora de terminar con esto.

Raven rápidamente salió de la habitación, en unos minutos regreso con lo que parecían ser unas marionetas de ella misma y de Chico Bestia.

—Muy bien, Star…ponte cómoda porque esto tomara tiempo.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Originalmente tenía planeado utilizar la palabra "caliente" en vez de "cachonda" para que Starfire describiera como se sentía (ya que en la versión original de esta historia ella utiliza la palabra "hot"). Sin embargo al final me decidí por la segunda opción ya que es divertido imaginar en qué clase de situación posiblemente Starfire aprendió aquella palabra.


	8. El día en que la tierra se detuvo

Bueno dos actualizaciones en un día, no es un nuevo record pero me sorprende poder haber subido bastante el día de hoy.

Gracias a dios la U no me dejo tarea estos días, sin más que decir espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de Escena_**

 _El Día en que la Tierra se Detuvo_

Chico Bestia aparto la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo con rabia. Sus fosas nasales parecían sacar humo mientras veía como sus dos mejores continuaban discutiendo sobre si o no Cyborg había hecho trampa. El dedo de Robin señalaba acusadoramente al hombre mitad maquina mientras se gritaban sin parar.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es antideportivo!

— ¡Eso no quiere decir nada! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera!

— ¡Mejor cierra esa boca, hombre de hojalata!

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a ahogar en ese gel para cabello de cuarta?

— ¡Por lo menos yo tengo cabello, calvo!

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora te vas a meter con mi genética, eh!

— ¡Si es necesario para que admitas que hiciste trampa, entonces sí!

— ¡Yo no voy a quedarme aquí y soportar esta mierda! ¡Especialmente de un enano niño blanco!

— ¡Oh, eso es todo bastardo racista! ¡Ven aquí tu $ #!

— ¡Hey solo los negros podemos decir esa palabra! ¡Voy a matarte # $ #!

Mientras los dos adolescentes se preparaban para matarse uno al otro, Chico Bestia gruño. ¡Que acaso no podían irse a otro lado y dejarlo leer en paz! Aparto la vista de su libro por una última vez mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con rabia.

— ¿Quieren los dos cerrar la boca?— grito Chico Bestia a todo pulmón. Cyborg y Robin se detuvieron inmediatamente mientras dirigían toda su atención a su amigo verde— ¡No puedo leer en paz con ustedes dos actuando como unos idiotas inmaduros!

Y dicho esto, Chico Bestia volvió a gruñir y tomando su libro salió de la sala común.

Cyborg y Robin simplemente se miraron entre si completamente confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Acaso Chico Bestia…estaba leyendo?

— ¿Esto acaso se puede volver aún más raro?

Y su pregunta fue respondida cuando las puertas de la sala común se abrieron nuevamente. Esta vez las bocas de ambos adolecentes casi tocan el suelo debido a lo que estaban presenciando. Raven entro a la habitación vestida completamente de color rosa; leotardo rosa, capa de color rosa… ¡Hasta se tiño el cabello de color rosa! Esto acompañado de una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella entro a la habitación dando pequeños saltitos y lanzando flores por todos lados.

— ¡Feliz Blorthog!


	9. ¿Porque Raven actúa tan Raven?

Y a petición popular...y porque los que comentan esta historia me caen bien, aquí con ustedes el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _Detrás_** _ **de Escena**_

 _¿Por qué Raven siempre actúa tan…Raven?_

— ¡Oh vamos, Rae!— exclamo Chico Bestia algo frustrado— ¡Solo es un poco de queso de soja! ¡Adelante, apuesto todo mi dinero a que te va a encantar!

—Si claro, tanto como una patada en el estómago— respondió Raven sarcástica mientras tomaba algo de té.

— ¡Por favor, Rae! Es bueno para tu salud…además tienes que comer algo más que esa espantosa agua sucia que estas bebiendo—

—Esta agua sucia como tú la llamas, es mucho más saludable que toda la comida que ingieres en un día— contesto Raven con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera sé de qué está hecha esta cosa— comento Chico Bestia mientras tomaba la caja de té de hierbas en sus manos.

—Ni yo— respondió Raven tomando otro trago de su gran taza de té— Sinceramente eso nunca me importo. He tomado esto durante años y estoy bien, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

— ¡Whoa, espera!— exclamo Chico Bestia mientras leía una pequeña advertencia que venía en la caja— Rae ¿Has leído esto?

—No ¿Por qué?— pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad— ¿Qué dice?

—Um, vamos a ver… — dijo Chico Bestia mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta:

 _ **¡ADVERTENCIA!**_

 _ **No ingiera esta mezcla de hierbas hasta que hayan pasado por lo menos 48 horas.**_

 _ **Beber dicho té sin que se haya cumplido el lapso de tiempo puede ocasionar graves efectos secundarios.**_

 _ **Estos efectos secundarios son:**_

 _ **Pelo y ojos de color purpura.**_

 _ **Perdida de voz.**_

 _ **Baja autoestima.**_

 _ **Constantes dolores de cabeza.**_

 _ **Expresiones malignas.**_

 _ **Atracción hacia personas verdes.**_

Cuando Chico Bestia termino de leer la advertencia, alzo la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Raven. La chica mitad demonio tan solo se limitó a ver hacia otro lado con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Después de varios minutos de sentir la mirada de su amigo verde sobre ella, la hechicera miro el líquido de color marrón que había en su taza.

Varios minutos volvieron a pasar hasta que Raven levanto la mirada y miro a Chico Bestia fijamente a los ojos algo incomoda.

—Je…—murmuro Raven en voz baja, comenzando a rascarse algo nerviosa la parte posterior de su cabeza—Creo que eso explica muchas cosas.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Extra**_

 _¿Por qué Starfire actúa tan fuera de sí?_

La princesa Tamaraneana alzo la vista al escuchar sonar el timbre de la puerta. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de la torre y vio por la mirilla de la puerta para asegurarse de que era quien esperaba que fuera.

Y del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el Profesor Chang.

—Glorioso— murmuro la chica de cabello rojizo.

Su suministro se estaba agotando y necesitaba algo que él solo podía proporcionarle. Con rapidez la chica alienígena abrió la puerta.

— ¿Tienes la mercancía que deseo?— pregunto Starfire seriamente mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, tonta— respondió Chang— Siempre tengo lo que mis clientes necesitan.

— ¿Cuánto será esta vez?— pregunto Star, saltando con entusiasmo de arriba y abajo.

—Doscientos por cada lote— contesto Chang, mostrándole la enorme caja que había llevado con él— Pero ya deberías saberlo, realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Simplemente me resulta poco ético, siendo tu…ya sabes…una titán adolescente y…

Sin embargo, Chang no pudo acabar su discurso cuando violentamente fue arrojado al suelo y acto seguido Starfire colocaba fuertemente su bota sobre la cara del profesor.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Tengo que seguir actuando de esta manera! ¡Necesito esos productos!— gruño Starfire mientras sus ojos comenzaba a brillar de un peligroso color verde haciendo que Chang se encogiera de miedo.

— ¡Ahora entrégame mi crack!


	10. Observando siempre observando

Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, pero les juro que valdrá la pena tanta espera, eso se los prometo.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _Observando...Siempre Observando_

Raven observo la pared fijamente de nuevo. Las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno para ella, no podía evitar sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando. Cada vez que se inclinaba hacia abajo o mirada a su alrededor, sentía como si alguien se la estuviera comiendo con la mirada. Todo esto se estaba tornando algo espeluznante.

Ella había estado revisando toda su habitación, pero nunca encontró nada excepto las cámaras de seguridad que Robin había instalado en su habitación cuando la torre fue construida, todas las habitaciones tenían varias. Y Raven desde hace tiempo que se había acostumbrada a ellas; no era como si Robin la espiara, después de todo solo eran usadas en casos de emergencia.

¿Verdad?

—Asombroso— susurro Chico Bestia con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la cómoda silla giratoria dentro de la sala de vigilancia de la torre. Las cinco enormes pantallas habían sido reconectadas para centrarse única y especialmente en la habitación de Raven. Presionando un botón del control remoto, observo como las cámaras de seguridad siguieron a Raven dentro de su habitación. Con silencio y con movimientos casi invisibles para el ojo humano, siguieron a Raven sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Varias de las otras pequeñas pantallas mostraban las grabaciones favoritas de Chico Bestia que había tomado de Raven. El titán verde estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida viendo una y otra vez aquellas grabaciones. Podría haberse quedado allí durante días.

Hasta que Robin lo descubrió.

—Chico Bestia ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto Robin entrando en la sala de vigilancia— Esta habitación esta fuera de tus límites y solo…Eh… ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Espiando a Raven— respondió Chico Bestia como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo mientras hacía girar la silla para estar frente a Robin.

—Um… ¿Y porque estas espiando a Raven?

—Bueno… siempre me estás diciendo que debería llegar a conocerla mejor para que nos podamos llevar bien, pero como Rae no me quiere a su alrededor no sabía muy bien que hacer—explico Chico Bestia— Finalmente tras mucho pensar, decidí que la mejor manera para poder llegar a conocer a Raven es observarla cuando ella no tiene idea de que estoy cerca.

— ¿Es eso realmente ético, Chico Bestia?— pregunto Robin.

Chico Bestia tan solo se encogió de hombros como si ni siquiera le importara.

—No lo sé… ¡Pero he aprendido un montón de cosas! Uno puede aprender muchas cosas sobre Raven viéndola dormir…o desvestirse…o darse un baño… ¡Y eso es solo el comienzo! ¿Sabías que tiene un tatuaje? Y nunca imaginaras donde lo tiene…o que su cabello natural realmente es morado, en serio creí que se lo teñía.

—Uh huh— murmuro Robin levantando una ceja. Oficialmente mataría a Chico Bestia por esto, pero primero tenía que preguntarle sobre algo que había encontrado extraño.

—Así que…eh…Chico Bestia…si eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo… ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

Chico Bestia tan solo sonrió y se recargo contra la silla.

—Una mejor pregunta sería… ¿Dónde están mis boxers?


	11. El closet del amor

Originalmente tenía planeado terminar finalmente esta historia subiendo todos los capítulos…pero realmente no pude hacerlo, más que nada porque me puse a ver las reseñas de Perezoso Doom y ahí se me fue el día.

Espero que disfruten de los capítulos que les traigo a continuación, realmente espero sea de su agrado.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _El closet del amor_

— ¿Escucharon eso?— pregunto Cyborg apartando la vista del videojuego que se encontraba jugando.

—En realidad lo hice— dijo Robin mirando a su alrededor— La verdad pensé que era solo yo.

— ¿Están hablando de esos sonidos extraños que suenan desde el pasillo?— Pregunto Starfire señalando las puertas que conducían a dicho lugar.

Al mismo tiempo los tres héroes dejaron por completo lo que estaban haciendo y salieron de la sala común, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde provenían esos extraños sonidos.

— ¡Suenan justamente igual que los Slurping Boombah de mi planeta!— exclamo Starfire algo preocupada— ¡Pueden ser muy peligrosos y viscosos así que tenemos que tener cuidado!

—Bueno, sea lo que sea viene del armario— advirtió Cyborg señalando la puerta de metal que conducía a uno de los varios armarios que tenía la torre.

—Titanes manténganse alerta— murmuro Robin a lo cual sus compañeros respondieron asintiendo la cabeza.

El chico maravilla extendió el brazo, agarro suavemente el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió revelando a los culpables de aquellos sonidos extraños.

Los tres titanes observaron con los ojos bien abiertos el interior del armario. Dentro se encontraban Chico Bestia y Raven abrazándose firmemente, besándose apasionadamente y parecía que estaban a punto de hacerlo ya que tanto el leotardo de Raven como el uniforme de Chico Bestia estaban tirados a un lado quedando solo en ropa interior.

Raven gemía de inmenso placer mientras las manos de Chico Bestia acariciaban su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Los tres titanes observaron simplemente la escena con una mezcla de asco, culpa y miedo. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, Robin cerró la puerta y la cerro con llave.

Rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y huyeron sin mirar atrás.


	12. ¡Cyborg el Casamentero!

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 _ **Detrás de Escena**_

 _¡Cyborg el Casamentero!_

—Mmm…—pensó Cyborg mientras escuchaba rugir a su estómago— Tengo mucha hambre. Creo que es hora de que termine con ese delicioso pie que deje en la nevera.

Lamiéndose los labios, el titán de metal se levantó rápidamente y miro la hora. Eran exactamente las dos de la mañana, pero eso no lo detendría ¡Él estaba hambriento!

El hombre de metal salió de su habitación y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la cocina. Sus pensamientos eran dominados por visiones de grandes cantidades de todo tipo de carnes y por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de que la cocina (o más bien las luces de la sala común estaban prendidas) estaba ocupada. Pero no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de esto.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación principal se encontró con Chico Bestia y Robin sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Chico Bestia estaba vestido solamente con un par de calzoncillos y una playera blanca, en cambio Robin estaba nada más y nada menos vestido con una bata de baño. Los dos parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y latas de coca-cola cubriendo el suelo.

— ¿De qué me perdí?— pregunto Cyborg tomando asiento junto a sus amigos. Ambos titanes levantaron la mirada para ver a su compañero robótico, pero no dijeron nada. Ambos parecían unos zombis.

—No podemos…dormir— murmuro Chico Bestia entre dientes golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. El chico verde levanto la cabeza y nuevamente la estampo contra la mesa, Chico Bestia continuo golpeándose la cabez mientras Cyborg miraba al chico maravilla esperando una explicación.

—Chico Bestia y yo hemos tenido problemas para dormir estas últimas semanas— respondió Robin en voz baja mientras observaba como el changeling seguía golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa— ¡Ya detente!

—Lo siento…— dijo Chico Bestia algo avergonzado.

—Tal vez les pueda ayudar— comento Cyborg.

Robin y Chico Bestia se miraron uno al otro para después reír nerviosamente.

—Lo dudo mucho…— respondió Robin con simpleza.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— exclamo Cyborg— ¡Solo díganmelo! ¡Prometo que les ayudare de alguna manera!

—Bueno…— comenzó a decir Chico Bestia mientras miraba a Robin. El chico maravilla simplemente se encogió de hombros— Supongo que no haría daño.

—Muy bien— dijo el hombre de hojalata con una sonrisa— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Bueno…básicamente son…las chicas— dijeron ambos titanes en perfecta sincronía.

— ¿Las chicas?— pregunto Cyborg sin poder evitar ampliar su sonrisa— ¡Vamos, denme detalles!

—Bueno…se trata de Starfire— dijo Robin algo nervioso.

—Y Raven— continúo Chico Bestia.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada completamente avergonzados. Cyborg no pudo evitar reírse de esto.

— ¡Oigan, no es nada de qué avergonzarse!— les dijo Cyborg mientras les daba a ambos unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro—Quiero decir ambas son infernalmente sexys, yo lo haría con Starfire en un latido del corazón. Aunque Raven no se queda atrás…

El Cyborg se detuvo cuando vio la cara de disgusto de sus compañeros de equipo. Robin estaba todo rojo de rabia y los ojos de Chico Bestia parecían a punto de salirse de su cabeza.

—Um…no es que yo hiciera algo como eso con ellas— dijo rápidamente el hombre de metal— Pero puedo entender porque están tan obsesionados con las dos.

—Como digas…

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?— pregunto Cy.

—Soñamos con ellas constantemente— explico el titán verde levantando la mirada— ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo molesto que es! ¡Esta es la vigésima segunda noche en la que Robin y yo estamos aquí! ¡Simplemente no puedo sacar a Raven de mi cabeza! ¡Hasta ya se me acabaron todos mis boxers limpios!

—Yo realmente no necesita saber eso.

— ¡Bueno, vas a tener que escucharlo de nuevo porque yo paso por el mismo problema!— grito Robin a todo pulmón— Sin embargo dejando nuestra ropa sucia a un lado, necesitamos que esto se detenga. ¡Ambos estamos obsesionados con ellas dos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

—Eso es verdad, porque realmente la necesitan urgentemente— respondió el hombre de hojalata— ¡Bueno, ustedes han venido al lugar indicado! ¡Cyborg el casamentero está a sus servicios! Empezaremos contigo, Robin. Tu problema es bastante sencillo de responder.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está bien, quiero dejar esto bastante claro para ti tan humanamente como sea posible— dijo Cyborg mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— Follatela.

— ¡¿Perdón?!

— ¡Lo digo en serio!— respondió Cyborg tan serio como fuera posible— ¡La chica está completamente loca por ti! Tendrías que ser un estúpido o ciego para no verlo ¡Decir que ella no te ama es como decir que Chico Bestia no es verde!

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunto el chico maravilla mirando al hombre mecánico.

— ¡Estoy completamente seguro de eso!— respondió Cyborg con un pulgar arriba— ¡Ahora lleva tu trasero blanco a su habitación y hazle el amor hasta que ya no puedan más!

—Si tú lo dices— y dicho esto, Cyborg empujo a su líder fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que dejes de ser virgen!— grito Cyborg cerrando la puerta corrediza. Dándose la vuelta, observo fijamente a Chico Bestia.

—Solo espero que mi concejo le haya sido de ayuda.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	13. Robin y Blackfire

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _¿Por qué Robin se niega a salir con Starfire?_

— ¿Por qué tú nunca me enseñaste esas maniobras?—le pregunto Robin a la princesa alienígena. Starfire tristemente inclino

—Seguramente porque ella no las conoce—dijo Blackfire soltando una pequeña carcajada. Starfire simplemente inclino cabeza abajo— Siempre he sido mejor luchadora.

—Yo…debo irme ahora— murmuro Starfire y rápidamente floto fuera de la habitación

— ¡Star, espera!— grito Robin extendiendo su brazo hacia su amiga. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido.

—Te gusta mi hermana ¿verdad?— pregunto Blackfire acercándose a Robin— No te preocupes, puedo guardar un secreto.

—Bueno…está bien, si prometes no decírselo a nadie— murmuro Robin dirigiéndose hacia la hermana de Starfire— La verdad es que…me encanta Star, nunca he conocido a alguien como ella.

—Eso es lo que pensé— dijo Blackfire con una enorme sonrisa.

La siguiente cosa que supo Robin es que estaba acostado de espaldas con Blackfire encima de él. La chica alienígena mostraba una sádica sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente de color purpura.

—Si alguna vez se te ocurre tocar a mi pequeña hermana ¡Yo personalmente voy a matar a toda tu familia y amigos!— grito Blackfire furiosamente mientras su lengua bífida se deslizaba fuera de su boca.

— ¡Y voy a hacer que mires mientras los mato!— gruño la alienígena— ¡Y después te juro que te castrare en el acto! ¡De esa manera nunca tras sexo con Star o cualquier persona! ¡¿Te quedo claro, chico pájaro?!


	14. ¿Porque Robin no se quita su mascara?

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás_ _de escena_**

 _¿Por qué Robin nunca se quita la máscara?_

Robin se encontraba en un consultorio médico, sentado en la mesa de la esquina. Estaba vestido con su usual traje de semáforo…incluso tenía puesta su máscara. Nunca se había quitado su preciada mascara y en realidad esa era la razón del porque estaba aquí. El chico de doce años de edad miro a su alrededor bastante nervioso.

—Por lo tanto ¿Cuál parece ser el problema, Robin?— pregunto el doctor entrando en la habitación.

—Es mi mascara, doctor— explico el chico maravilla levantándose de la mesa— Siempre que me la quito comienza a dolerme la cabeza y mucho. Batman no sabe qué hacer y es por eso que estoy aquí ¿Cree que me pueda ayudar?

—Bueno, todas tus pruebas demostraron resultados positivos— dijo el doctor con una sonrisa— Excepto una cosa. Al parecer padeces del síndrome de mascara dependencia.

— ¿Síndrome de mascara dependencia?— pregunto Robin bastante confundido— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas llevar puesta tu mascara, de acuerdo con las pruebas si te la llegaras a quitar, una protuberancia comenzara crecer sobre tu frente. La cual crecerá más y más hasta que te pongas tú mascara de nuevo.

— ¿Qué clase de protuberancia?— pregunto el chico maravilla algo preocupado.

—Bueno, de acuerdo con las pruebas…— murmuro el doctor mientras revisaba sus apuntes algo disgustado— Sera un pene lo que comenzara a crecer sobre tu frente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunto Robin horrorizado y disgustado al mismo tiempo. De repente ya no le gustaba el nombre de Dick Grayson.

—Eso es lo que dicen las pruebas…— respondió el doctor mientras se rascaba la cabeza bastante confundido— Eso realmente es algo raro.

—Por lo tanto, me quiere decir que…— empezó a decir Robin bastante asqueado— Cuando me mire al espejo por la mañana y no tenga mi mascara, voy a tener un enorme… ¿Pene creciéndome en la frente?

—Oh no— dijo el médico sonriendo—No serás capaz de verlo…porque los testículos estarán tapándote los ojos.


	15. ¡El ataque del hombre pollo!

No tienen idea de cuánto había extrañado escribir esta serie de drabbles, realmente es genial haber traído este fic desde la tumba. Espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _¡El ataque del hombre pollo!_

Era un día tranquilo en la torre de los titanes. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todos los Titanes se tomaron un día libre para descansar de su constante lucha contra la delincuencia. Robin estaba disfrutando de su café matutino en la cocina, Starfire estaba cocinando alguna de sus recetas alienígenas, Cyborg estaba jugando videojuegos y Raven tranquilamente leía alguno de sus libros.

Pero por ningún lado se veía a Chico Bestia.

Y de esa manera, aquel sábado continúo relajado y tranquilo para los jóvenes héroes. Con Chico Bestia desaparecido, fue como si los Titanes estuvieran en el paraíso, especialmente para Raven quien finalmente pudo disfrutar alguno de sus libros sin ser molestada.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta que…

— ¡HOMBRE POLLO!

Raven suspiro. Sabía que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Al mismo tiempo los cuatro Titanes giraron la cabeza para hacerle frente a su compañero verde en la puerta principal. Sin embargo cuando lo vieron sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de terror y pánico. Chico Bestia había enloquecido de nuevo. Él joven changeling estaba casi desnudo, vestido solamente con un taparrabos y una capa roja atada a su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sucio y sus ojos parecían los de una bestia salvaje lista para atacar a su presa.

Y junto a él había una decena o mejor dicho miles de pollitos.

— ¡Soy el hombre pollo!— anuncio nuevamente Chico Bestia soltando un potente rugido— ¡La encarnación del mal y el terror!

Sin decir otra palabra, el demonio verde arrojo un pollito como si fuera pelota de futbol a la cabeza del Titán que tenía más cerca, En este caso fue Robin.

— ¡Chico Bestia, eso no se…!— lo regaño Robin, pero fue interrumpido cuando otro pollito quien parecía estar enojado se abalanzó sobre su cara. Robin no pudo hacer nada para defenderse contra la furia de la pequeña bolita amarilla, tan solo caer y gritar pidiendo ayuda.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— grito Starfire mientras observaba como su querido novio era brutalmente atacado— ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Estas actuando como un verdadero glabbernotch!

Chico Bestia no parecía asustado ante la furia de su compañera de equipo, tan solo agarro a otro pollito y la miro firmemente, ambos adversarios se miraron a los ojos esperando ver quien daría el primer paso.

Siendo Chico Bestia el primero en atacar.

— ¡Ataque de pollo en falda!

Y sin piedad o pudor alguno, Chico Bestia metió al pollito bajo la falda de la princesa.

No hace falta decir que Starfire grito y corrió por toda la habitación, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse al pollito que ahora estaba atrapado en su minifalda.

Chico Bestia dirigió su mirada salvaje hacia Cyborg y Raven. Los dos Titanes restantes tenían plasmada una mirada llena de miedo y horror por lo que habían presenciado. Nunca en su vida habían visto como alguien utilizo con tanta precisión a un animal con plumas.

— ¡Ataquen mis pequeños!— grito Chico Bestia. Los pequeños animalitos emplumados se abalanzaron sobre Cyborg y Raven. El hombre mitad maquina inmediatamente grito como niña y empezó a correr, tratando de quitarse a los pequeños pollitos de encima.

Raven por otra parte, parecía que en algún momento su cerebro saldría volando por tantos estornudos, ya que ella era alérgica a los pollitos.

—Chico Bestia…ACHOO…cuando…ACHOO…me quite de encima a estas bestias…ACHOO…

Chico Bestia comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras observaba lo que había hecho.

— ¡Ha ha ha! Tiemblen ante mí, porque yo soy… ¡EL HOMBRE POLLO!


	16. ¿Que tanto lee esta Raven?

Esta posiblemente sea la primera serie de one-shot y drabble que llegue a terminar, tan solo faltan como unos cinco o seis capítulos para despedirnos de esta historia. Realmente les agradezco a todos ustedes por el apoyo que le han dado a esta traducción.

 **Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia, yo solo me encargo de su distribución.**

* * *

 ** _Detrás de escena_**

 _¿Qué tanto lee esta Raven?_

Chico Bestia estaba bastante molesto. Realmente ahora no estaba concentrado en ganarle a su amigo en este nuevo videojuego que había comprado, en cambio estaba mirando discretamente a Raven quien estaba leyendo uno de sus libros… ¡De nuevo! Ella siempre estaba leyendo algún libro y siempre terminaba ignorándolo a él. Estaba cansado de eso, además ¿Qué había tan interesante en esos libros como para no hacerle caso?

—Amigo— murmuro el changeling dirigiéndose a Cyborg— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que tanto lee esta Raven?

—En realidad no— respondió Cyborg dándole un vistazo a su pequeña hermana quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, con un libro en mano y sonriendo para sí misma— Siempre y cuando ella es feliz, entonces no podría importarme menos. Es probable que solo sea algo sobre runas antiguas o nuevos hechizos. Dudo que puedas entenderlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón—suspiro Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Raven de nuevo. Su sonrisa se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande y le sorprendió ver que su rostro se estaba tornando rojo.

¡Raven en realidad estaba sonrojándose!

— ¡Eso es todo!— le dijo a Cyborg— Necesito saber lo que es tan interesante en ese libro y tal vez de esa manera pueda descubrir cómo llamar su atención.

—No lo hagas, Bestita— le advirtió el hombre mitad maquina pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

—Hey, Rae— saludo Chico Bestia acercándose a la hechicera.

— ¿Qué quieres, Chico Bestia?— pregunto Raven bastante molesta debido a que habían interrumpido una vez más su lectura— ¿No vez que estoy ocupada?

—Ah, ya lo sé— respondió Chico Bestia actuando seriamente— Pero…es solo que…ehm, entre a tu habitación, tuve un pequeño incidente con tu espejo y probablemente pude haber dejado libre a alguna de tus emoticlones. Feliz dijo que no la esperes despierta.

— ¿Las dejaste salir?— pregunto Raven incrédulamente mientras se levantaba de inmediato— ¡¿Las dejaste salir?! ¡Oh por Azar!

Y dicho eso, Raven soltó su libro y salía rápidamente de la habitación.

— ¡Eso fue fácil!— sonrió Chico Bestia triunfadoramente. Instantáneamente se inclinó hacia adelante y recogió el libro que Raven había dejado olvidado, solo para observar como una revista cayó del polvoriento libro. Confundido y sorprendido Chico Bestia se dio cuenta al instante que Raven estaba ocultando una revista. La hechicera no estaba leyendo un libro de runas antiguas ¡Estaba leyendo una jodida revista!

— ¿Qué demonios?— murmuro Chico Bestia agachándose, recoger la revista y abrirla. Su rostro pasó de verde a rojo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido de esta— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Cyborg tienes que ver esto!

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Cyborg poniéndole pausa al juego y mirando a su amigo.

— ¡Finalmente descubrí que es lo que Raven ha estado leyendo todo este tiempo!— exclamo Chico Bestia— ¡Ella…ella ha estado leyendo pornografía! ¡Rae ha estado mirando revistas porno todo este tiempo!

—Ella es una niña en crecimiento, Chico Bestia— respondió Cyborg encogiéndose de hombros— Supéralo, Rae tal vez solo tiene curiosidad. Tú miras porno todo el tiempo y nadie dice nada ¿Realmente puedes culparla por algo tan simple como eso?

—Normalmente diría que no— respondió el changeling con una sonrisa— Pero… ¿Y si te dijera que todas las fotos son de cada titán femenina en poses sugerentes? Sinceramente no sabía que Jinx tuviera un cuerpo tan sexy y creo que Robin pagaría muy bien por estas fotos de Starfire.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
